Paranoia
by Samaelhyuga
Summary: ¿Que es la realidad?una invencion nuestra, producto de tu imaginacion... y si la orrible verdad que creias cierta fuera una alucion tuya? ¿que pasaria? si vieras demaciadas peliculas...Naruhina
1. LA CHICA DE LA VENTANA DE ENFRENTE

Paranoia:

Esta historia se desarrolla en la ciudad de konoa en la actualidad... el protagonista es un chico llamado Naruto Uzumaqui de 16 años... Su vida no es nada especial es un chico común con una vida tranquila o mas bien aburrida, el se entretiene viendo películas de asesinatos horribles, vecinos homicidas y familiares sanguinarios… películas con algo igual en todas ellas la paranoia…

Capitulo Nº 1: La chica de la ventana....

Naruto: (se encuentra en el MSN hablando con una de sus amigas)-hola sakura como estas-

Sakura- hola naruto... yo estoy muy contenta... espero mí sita con sasuke con ansias...

Naruto: (un poco molesto)- sakura-chan esperaba que hoy pudiéramos salir a pasear estoy muy aburrido aquí me estoy volviendo loco-

Sakura – no molestes naruto estoy esperando este momento hace una semana...encuentra algo que hacer-

Naruto-no eres de mucha ayuda sakura-chan-

Sakura – mejor me voy antes de que sigas intentando convencerme... adiós-

Naruto: (molesto dice en vos alta)-MALDICION... ME HA DEJADO COLGADO-

(Naruto se inclina en su silla y mira por la ventana... observa que la casa junto a la suya tenia nuevos vecinos... hace semanas que había visto un letrero de "en venta" pero no se había percatado de que los vecinos ya se habían mudado... en un momento una chica aparece en la ventana de la habitación de enfrente... sus ojos eran de un color blanco perlado y su pelo era de un color negro azulado... su piel era blanca como la nieve... se sentó frente a la ventana y se quedo mirándolo fijamente)

Naruto: (Pensó en vos alta): -es bonita... pero su mirada hace que me den escalofríos... es tan raro esto... es parecido a la película de la película mi "vecina la asesina 2"... no que estoy diciendo tal ves solo quiere hacer amigos...- (Naruto le sonrió y la saludo... pero chica de la ventana serró las cortinas... entonces naruto dijo)-- OK... ya no puede ser mas rara...--

(Sonó el teléfono naruto lo contesto)

Naruto:--Hola—

Sasuke:--hola naruto soy sasuke—

Naruto:--hola sasuke...estas emocionado por la cita de hoy con sakura— (dijo en un tono burlón)

Sasuke:--jaja...sobre eso te quería hablar hoy le voy a decir a sakura que no me moleste mas...que no tengo el mas mínimo interés en ella... pero te quería pedir un favor si pudieras pasar la tarde con una chica que acaba de llegar al vecindario... le prometí a mi madre que cuidaría de la hija de su amiga...

Naruto: --y es linda—

Sasuke:-- no se tus gustos... pero es de nuestra edad—

Naruto:-- OK yo pasare la tarde con ella... prefiero cualquier cosa a estar aquí muriéndome del aburrimiento—

Sasuke: —bueno estaré allí en 5 minutos—

(5 minutos después sonó el timbre....naruto abrió la puerta... era sasuke con una chica que casi no se dejaba ver detrás de el...)

Sasuke: —gracias naruto por el favor te presento a hinata hyuga... hinata naruto...naruto hinata... diviértanse o no, no me interesa te veo mas tarde...

(Diciendo esto sasuke se marcho)

Naruto: (estaba muy nervioso esa era la chica rara de frente de su casa... cuando la miraba sentía que un escalofrió le recorría el cuerpo) (muy nervioso dijo:) —pa-pasa hinata...

Naruto: (pensó: tranquilo solo es una chica un poco rara no tienes porque temerle y le dijo): —quieres algo para beber—

Hinata: —claro—

Naruto: (totalmente aterrado se dio cuenta de que en la cintura de hinata tenia un cinto con varios cuchillos con forma extraña de color oscuro y pensó: — ¡dios mió!...!es una maniática! ¡Esta aquí para matarme! Y ahora que hago debe de tener como 5 cuchillos en su cinturón—) dijo temblando: — hinata que son esos cuchillos en tu cinturón—

Hinata: —son Cunáis, unas armas ninjas japonesas... es que a mi me fascina todo lo que sean armas ninjas... mira aquí tengo estrellas ninjas— (le mostró a naruto)

Naruto: (aliviado pensó: — OK no mas películas de vecinos homicidas, me estoy volviendo paranoico— )

(Naruto le preparo una limonada a hinata y se sentó junto a ella)

Naruto: dijo— aquí tienes hinata, espero que te guste—

Hinata: — Gracias naruto-kun—

Naruto: (la miro fijamente un rato y le dijo) — que lindos ojos tienes... nunca había visto unos de ese color blancos como perlas—

Hinata: —gracias naruto-kun, solo los de mi familia tenemos las ojos así... yo nunca había visto a un chico con los ojos azules y con el cabello rubio— (dijo esto y se puso roja como un tomate)

Naruto: (naruto con el ego por las nubes al darse cuenta de que hinata se había sonrojado le dijo): — y dime ¿te parezco atractivo? —

Hinata: (roja como tomate): — eres muy lindo— (diciendo esto ella comenzó a jugar con sus dedos muy nerviosa)

(Sonó el timbre...naruto atendió era sasuke)

Naruto: dijo—sasuke tan rápido volviste no han pasado ni una hora—

Sasuke: —si ya le dije lo que tenia que decir a sakura, vengo por hinata ya es hora que la lleve a su casa—

Naruto: —¡pero si queda junto a la MIA! —

Sasuke: —si ya se pero yo la saque de ahí yo debo regresarla a su madre... quedare como un irresponsable si no la devuelvo... bien hinata nos vamos—

Hinata: —adiós naruto-kun—

Naruto: —hinata que dices si mañana salimos a recorrer la ciudad—

Hinata: —claro naruto—

Naruto: —OK asta mañana hinata—

Hinata: — hasta mañana naruto-kun—

Capitulo Nº 2: Una sensación de inseguridad...

(Llego el día siguiente naruto paso a buscar a hinata... y ya saliendo de la casa Hinata le dijo)..

Naruto: —dime hinata, lo que me dijiste el otro día es cierto—

Hinata: —si naruto, tu me gustas mucho— (dijo esto y se sonrojo)

Naruto: —hinata tu eres la chica mas dulce que e conocido— ( el se acerco y le dio un beso en la mejilla y luego dijo) — que dices si vamos por un helado—

Hinata: —claro naruto-kun—

(Fueron a la heladería y ya con sus helados se sentaron el la plaza... se contemplaban el uno al otro con una gran sonrisa, no sabían que decirse solo se sonreían... en ese momento interrumpió una chica de pelo roza y ojos color jade)

Sakura: —hola naruto como estas— (ni miro a hinata la ignoraba totalmente)

Naruto: —hola sakura-chan te presento a hinata—

Sakura: —hola—(dijo despectivamente)

Hinata: —hola—(dijo con mala cara)

Sakura: —naruto te estuve buscando por todos lados, te quería preguntar si querías salir conmigo—

Naruto: —yo salir contigo... me parece rara tu propuesta... ha ya entiendo quieres darle

Celos a sasuke—

Sakura: —¡quieres o no! — dijo irritada.

(Naruto lo pensó un momento, hinata al darse cuenta de esto se enfureció tanto que la ira se notaba en su mirada... sus venas se marcaban en su frente, y alrededor de sus ojos y comenzaba a sacarse uno de los Cunáis de su cinturón...naruto se percato de esto y hablo rápido)

Naruto: —gracias por la oferta sakura pero tenia planeado salir con hinata—

Sakura: —ok no tengo apuro seguro uno de estos días podremos salir... adiós naruto— (dijo esto y se fue)

Naruto: miro seriamente a hinata y dijo—hinata-chan que te sucedió hace un momento—

Hinata: —de que hablas naruto—

Naruto: — by como mirabas a sakura... con un odio profundo... e incluso vi como tomaste uno de tus cunáis... en ese momento me dio miedo tu reacción—

Hinata: —perdóname naruto-kun me puse muy celosa cuando vi como mirabas a esa chica y aun peor cuando ella te invito a salir... pensé que te irías con ella y me dejarías aquí—

Naruto: —yo no te aria eso nunca... pero aun así no me gusto tu reacción... creo que ya es tarde será mejor que te lleve a tu casa—

(La mente de naruto trabajaba a milla por minuto... no podía creer que su dulce hinata tuviera como una doble personalidad... en todo el camino no dijo nada... se mantuvo muy serio...sentía una extraña sensación de inseguridad... hacia lo posible para no tener ideas paranoicas... llegando a casa de Hinata esta rompió en llanto)

Naruto: —hinata-chan por que lloras—

Hinata: (dijo entre el llanto) —no volverás a verme mas cierto—

Naruto: —por que lo dices hinata—

Hinata: —por lo de hoy... me doy cuenta de lo raro que estas...lo celosa que me puse es tu excusa perfecta para que vallas tras esa pelirrosa y no me vuelvas a hablar...

Naruto: (se sintió culpable... estuvo raro todo el camino y sentía una extraña sensación de inseguridad hacia hinata) (dijo:) —hinata tu me gustas a mi pero... —

Hinata: —no digas mas... solo son mentiras... a ti te gusta la pelirrosa... —

Naruto: (se sintió totalmente culpable y aun con ese sentimiento de desconfianza se acerco y La beso muy tiernamente... fue un beso rápido apenas juntaron sus labios) (dijo): —descansa nos veremos mañana—

Hinata: (lo abraso muy fuerte y dijo) — Te amo naruto-kun desde la primera ves que te vi.—

(Naruto se fue directo a su casa... no levanto las cortinas para que hinata desde su cuarto no lo vea... se recostó sobre su cama mientas en su cabeza rondaban ideas de lo que había pasado ese día... su mente pensaba: —hinata me gusta, pero su reacción de hoy fue muy rara casi peligrosa... temo por mi mismo...será capas de hacerle daño a las personas cercanas a mi... para empezar estaba lista para lastimas a sakura en frente mió... Aunque quizás solo estoy exagerando y solo se puso celosa... me acaba de decir que me ama... pero.. — Se quedo dormido pensando... tubo un extraño sueño en el que hinata secuestraba a sakura y la asesinaba de la manera mas horrible)

Capitulo Nº 3: La desaparición de sakura...

(Al otro día Naruto se levanto sobresaltado por el entraño sueño que había tenido... así que tubo la reacción de llamar a sakura)

Naruto: —hola se encuentra sakura—

Madre de sakura: —no desde anoche que no ha vuelto y estoy muy preocupada—

Naruto: — soy naruto un amigo... no tenia ni idea de que ella había desaparecido—

Madre de sakura: —si i si te llegas a enterar de algo por favor llámame—

Naruto: —ok si me avisan de algo la llamare—

Madre de sakura: —muchas gracias naruto—

Naruto: —no hay porque ,adiós—

(En ese momento el horrible sueno que había tenido la noche anterior se le vino a la cabeza)

Naruto: —será posible que hinata... no, no puede ser ya me estoy volviendo loco...

(Suena el timbre)

Hinata: —hola naruto-kun—

Naruto: (algo nervioso) —hola hinata... te ves cansada... —(las ojeras de cansancio se le notaban en su rostro)

Hinata: —es que anoche casi ni dormí pero no importa... quieres salir a algún lado hoy—

Naruto: — que dices si preparo algo y pasamos la tarde aquí solo los dos—

Hinata: — me párese perfecto naruto—

(Cocinaron juntos el almuerzo... hinata estaba de lo mas feliz y contenta... eso asía que naruto no tuviera mas esas ideas paranoicas... y comenzara a disfrutar de la compañía de hinata... estaba de lo mas feliz... recostados sobre el sillón de su casa naruto le hablo a hinata)

Naruto: —sabes hinata-chan creo que me estoy enamorando de ti—

Hinata: —naruto tu ya sabes que te amo— y diciendo esto lo beso...

Naruto: (interrumpió el beso y dijo) —perdón Hinata pero debo sacar la basura... el camión no volverá pasar hasta el martes próximo y mi madre me matara si no lo ago...

(Naruto saco la basura hasta afuera ... y por algún motivo quería mirar la basura de la casa de los hyuga... cuando levanto la tapa quedo horrorizado al encontrar en el tacho un pedazo del vestido tipo kimono que siempre llevaba sakura... pensó—acaso hinata tenia a sakura secuestrada— volvió a su casa)

Naruto: — hinata será mejor que te vallas, disfrute mucho tu compañía pero me siento un poco enfermo y necesito tomar reposo— (fue lo primero que se le ocurrió)

Hinata: —esta bien descansa amor mió porque mañana quiero ir al cine contigo— dijo sonriendo

(Hinata se despidió y naruto todo nervioso subió a su cuarto cerro las cortinas para que no lo vean, tomo unos vinculares y comenzó a observar a hinata... su mente decía: —dios mió ella la mato... esa era parte de su ropa... tranquilo no entres en pánico— así continúo observando a hinata varias horas...)

Capitulo Nº 4: la horrible verdad????...

(Cerca de 6 horas después como a las 4 de la mañana...naruto se dio cuenta de que hinata salía de su casa...)

Naruto: (pensó: —es ahora o nunca voy a entrar a su casa—)

(Naruto se dirigió a la casa de hinata... entro en su patio trasero, noto que uno de los ventanales de cristal se encontraban abiertos, entonces decidió entrar a la casa por allí.)

Naruto: (pensó en vos alta): — en las películas siempre que uno entra encuentra algo horrible en el cuarto o en el sótano esté... que estoy diciendo esto no es una película esto es real...iré hacia su habitación—

Naruto subió las escaleras... abrió la puerta del cuarto de hinata... quedo congelado al ver que en una esquina del cuarto había un altar con velas lleno de fotos suyas... la mayoría en las que estaba sentado frente a la ventana... pero mas impactado quedo al ver una foto del rostro de sakura en la pared, con varios cunáis clavados... como si alguien practicara tiro al blanco con ella...

Naruto: (Hablo solo: — ok aparte de que es una loca obsesionada conmigo y de que odia a sakura, no hay rastros de que la halla tenido aquí... pero aun así no me iré sin revisar el sótano —

(Naruto salio del cuarto y rápidamente bajo las escaleras hasta llegar al sótano... descendió las escaleras muy despacio... a medida que se iba acercando un olor fuerte como a sangre en los primeros días de descomposición se sentía cada ves mas... no podía ver nada solo unos bultos sobre una mesa... con mucho miedo se acerco al interruptor de la luz... cuando encendió la luz... El Horror... quedo totalmente paralizado y sin habla... Arriba de la mesa se encontraba la cabeza cercenada de sakura... y los otros bultos...eran partes de su cuerpo... pedazos de sus brazos y piernas... naruto grito de pavor... entonces alguien apareció junto a el)

Hinata: —naruto-kun que haces aquí—

Naruto: — ¡que has hecho hinata, has asesinado a sakura!

Hinata: —naruto ella amenazaba nuestro amor, todo lo hice por nosotros, por ti...

Naruto: — ¡eres un moustro no puedo creer que ayas echo eso! ¡Mira has descuartizado a sakura!

Hinata: —ella lo merecía, intento separarnos todo lo hice por ti te amo... —

Naruto: (entro en pánico y salido corriendo) (pensó): —debo alejarme de aquí antes de que me mate a mí también —

Hinata: — ¡Naruto espera! ¡Si no eres mió no serás de nadie mas! (diciendo esto lanzo un cunái... y le atino a una de las piernas del rubio)

Naruto: — ¡Ha! — (Antes de terminar de quejarse rodó por las escaleras y se golpeo la cabeza al llegar al piso quedo totalmente inconsciente)

(Naruto quedo inconsciente como si estuviera dormido, cuando despertó, se encontraba en el living de la casa pero estaba atado a una silla... totalmente inmóvil...sintió los pasos de alguien cerca)

Hinata: —que bueno que despertaste ya me estaba preocupando—

Naruto: — ¡que piensas hacer conmigo!

Hinata: —nada solo quiero que estemos juntos por siempre, aunque te tenga que tener amarrado, a mi. Jaja—

Naruto: (entro en pánico nuevamente y comenzó a gritar) — ¡ayúdenme, por favor ayúdenme, ayuda!

Hinata: — ¡Cállate o tendré que amordazarte! O mejor aun— (tomo un frasco con cloroformo mojo un trapo y lo puso en la boca de naruto este lucho un instante pero quedo profundamente dormido)

Capitulo Nº 5: Una extraña alusión...

(Naruto despertó sobresaltado)

Naruto: —que como llegue a mi cama— (se dio cuenta que tenia un fuerte dolor en la pierna y la cabeza vendada… bajo las escaleras rápidamente y se encontró con alguien preparando la comida) (naruto grito de pavor) — ¡Haaaaa! —

Hinata: — bueno veo que por fin despertaste—

Naruto: dijo lleno de miedo e inmóvil— ¡que vas a hacerme hinata!

Hinata: —estaba haciéndote un estofado, necesitas recuperar fuerzas la gripe casi te mata—

Naruto: dijo confundido — ¿Gripe?

Hinata: —estuviste delirando casi 5 días por la fiebre, seguro has tenido sueños horribles, en el ultimo delirio te caíste por las escaleras cerca de tu cuarto y te lastimaste la cabeza y tu pierna... tu mama casi me mata... cuando enfermaste me pidió a mi que te cuidara hasta que ella volviera de su trabajo… y estas todo machucado jiji... sabes no creí que te acordaras de mi nombre porque te lo dije el primer día en que te empecé a cuidar... pero estabas delirando entre sueños—

Naruto: (incrédulo pensaba: — habrá sido un sueño o es un truco de ella—) (tomo el teléfono llamo a sakura, esta le contesto como siempre y lo trato muy mal ya que estaba molesta por que sasuke había terminado con ella, luego llamo a sasuke, al cual le sorprendió el llamado, y le alegro que ya estuviera bien este le dijo que había estado cerca de 5 días delirando de la gripe y que nunca lo había podido ver en sus visitas, siempre estaba durmiendo...Naruto al terminar de hablar tomo una ducha se cambio de ropa y bajo a comer con hinata..)

Naruto: (pensaba mientras miraba fijamente a hinata— todo fue un sueño, nunca salí con ella, y nunca ocurrió lo del asesinato—)

Hinata: (se puso nerviosa mientras la miraba y pensaba: — que me esta viendo... acaso le gustare eso espero— se puso algo colorada)

Hinata: dijo—Bueno naruto-kun ya estas bien creo que no me necesitas mas, bueno será mejor que me baya...naruto-kun—

Naruto: —si hinata-chan—

Hinata: pensó ¿¿me llamo hinata-chan??Apenas me conoce le debo gustar y dijo mientras ya estaba de salida—Sabes eres muy lindo, si algún día quieres salir a divertirte solo llámame— dijo esto y le guiño un ojo toda ruborizada —adiós naruto-kun.

Naruto: naruto se puso colorado y solo atino a contestarle —Adiós hinata-chan ten seguro que lo are—

(Naruto subió a su cuarto tomo todas las películas las metió en una bolsa y las arrojo a la basura... dijo en vos alta: —NO MAS PELICULAS DE HOMISIDIOS ORROROSOS Y VESINOS OMISIDAS... NUNCA MÁS LAS VOLVERE A VER....

FIN...


	2. nota del autor

Hola soy samael…. Soy re fanatico del naruhina y de hinata porfavor fans de hinata no de enojen conmigo hasta leer el final… me parecio interesante el comienso de una historia parecida y mi imaginación la termino… lastima que no la hice mas larga… bueno acepto todo tipo de criticas y mi próximo trabajo va a ser una historia de amor naruhina "entre las sombras yo si te amare" porfavor dejen comentarios…


End file.
